If Only
by TheyCallMeObsession
Summary: When Lucy finally accepts that Natsu just doesn't 'like' her, she gets a boyfriend named Hunter, and Natsu doesn't exactly comply.
1. Not Over You

Natsu sighed with his hands covering his face as he ignored every word his fellow guildmates were telling him, all that mattered now was the lovely honey-vanilla sent of Lucy Heartfilia leaving through the front doors.

"Aye, salamander. Snap outta it." Gajeel then proceeded to smack the Fire dragon slayer upside the head, smacking him from his thoughts as he toppled to the ground from his stool at the bar.

"What's with Flame-Brain anyway?" can you guess who? Yes! The slander naked-more-than-half-the-time ice mage was standing over an unmoving sulking Natsu for the third time that week, He wouldn't even fight him! That, he had a problem with.

Now, Gajeel has never been one for the constant rumors and gossip circling the guild, but even he had heard about Bunny Girl's new boyfriend, and how she was Always talking about him, and even more so about how Natsu felt about the situation. There was only one word for it,

**_Pathetic._**

Anyone with a brain could see they were into each other, everyone but them.

Lucy sighed, closing her eyes just outside the guild doors as a cool breeze laced with the smell of spring, gently grazed her face and brushed back her long blond hair that caught the shimmer of the setting sun in just the right way. There was no doubt she was pretty, gorgeous even.

But there was only one person in Fiory that she wanted to notice that more than anyone, but the poor oblivious pink-haired idiot just didn't get it!

Lucy made a sour face at her thoughts, quickly shaking the thoughts out of her mind.

He just didn't like her the way she liked him, and she was just going to have to accept that and move on.

That, was exactly what she was doing.

So now with this man named Hunter, he was funny, and neat, and worked at the bookstore, and he was nothing like Natsu.

But most of all, he took away her sinister smile, and the whole in her heart.

Actually, she was going to meet up with hunter now for their what? Third date this week?

The thought made her smile enough to forget what she was leaving behind.

Meanwhile, Natsu was still slumped over on the ground where he fell, refusing to move, or talk, or anything.

Natsu had never been so… Un-Natsu before, and the guild had never been so quiet in return…

That in itself was enough for the rest of the dragon slayers in Fairy Tail to get evolved.

More so to stop that poor pinkette to stop his annoying sulking and get the guild back to normal then to actually help him.

Lucy giggled and glanced down, suddenly finding her shoes incredibly interesting as her cheeks started burning in a pink so bright it matched the deep layers of beautiful reds and pinks and oranges set at the bottom of the sky that was slowly fading, She always hated the sunset.

**_It reminded her to much of Natsu._**

**_Natsu…_**

**_No! Stop it! You're on a date! Forget him!_**

That was easier said then done, but she had hunter now. And Natsu doesn't have any feelings for her anyway.

It's not worth sulking over.

The shapely blond banished her train of thought,

**_Natsu hates train…_**

**_Stop It!_**

And looked up at the man holding her hand at her side, he had a jaw line that looked like it was chiseled out by Aridity herself, Bright happy mint green eyes that clashed with his shaggy golden chestnut hair in a very inelegant, but beautiful way, thin rimless glasses that only fit his calm, and timid personality.

He really did make her happy.

"Lucy?" Hunter repeated himself, looking genuinely concerned for his girlfriend.

She just shook her head and blinked her eyes a few times to clear her vision.

"huh?" she asked after finally pulling herself out of her daze as she smiled softly at him, and he smiled that smile back at her that always gave her a shiver up her spine.

"Are you alright?" His silky, slightly British voice rang in her ears like a melody stuck in her head, she didn't want to get rid of.

"yeah, I'm fine. Just thinking." She said cheerfully, leaning into his side a little more as they walked from the café to her apartment, like they always did when It started to get dark. But tonight they lost track of time, and didn't end up leaving until around 8:47.

It was now 9:05

"That's never good." The man who was a good three or our inches taller than the breathtaking sight of curves and chocolate eyes; teased, honestly taken with her beauty, and everything about her really.

Lucy playfully hit his arm, unable to hide the little giggle that slipped past her lips unwillingly.

"Seriously though, what's bugging you?" He asked again, giving her a bit of a nudge with his shoulder, only warming her smile as she sighed, knowing hiding it from him would only get her pestered farther.

"Well, Natsu hasn't been himself lately and I guess I'm worried." Her smile only faded when she remembered him sitting at the bar with his forehead glued to the counter, with not even one 'You Ice Bastard!' She really was worried.

"I see." Hunter pondered the thought with a deep hum rumbling behind his lips.

Lucy loved how he did that when focused, and when he smiled at her, and how he walked with his hands in his pockets, and when he hugged her from behind, and how he held her and read at the same time, and, and her smile was back.

"Have you tried asking him?" And suddenly Lucy felt like an idiot. "N-no.." She looked down, finding the cracks in the sidewalk enthralling. Hunter only chuckled, and pulled her tighter into his side with the arm that was draped over her shoulder.

The next twenty minuets of their walk was filled with endless conversation, giggling, and red faces.

By the time they reached Lucy's front door it was well past dark and the stars shown brightly, illuminating her features in the celestial light.

Hunter smiled softly at her, wrapping his gentle arms around her small waist, staring into the deep brown sparkling orbs that were staring back at him. He slowly leaned in closer, watching at Lucy closed her eyes in anticipation, he licked his lips nervously, and…

He kissed her.

He kissed her like he had never kissed anyone before, savoring the faint taste of sweet wine and strawberry short-cake from dessert.

Lucy melted a bit, with her hands laying on his chest as she slowly pulled away and fluttered her eyes open, immediately her face started burning hotter than Natsu's flames. Not because of the kiss, but what she thought when he kissed her.

**_I wonder what Natsu kisses like?_**

She smiled, quickly leaving him another kiss before saying goodnight and slowly walking into her room, silently scolding herself.

"No! Bad Lucy!" She told herself with her head down, stomping past the blue Exceed sitting on her bed without even a flinch.

"What's wrong Lucy?" Happy asked curiously, Raising an eyebrow at her as she stomped into the kitchen without so much as acknowledging him.

"Hunter freaking kissed me! And the first thing that came to mind was freaking' Natsu!" She yelled, suddenly stopping in her tracks when she realized what a terrible mistake she had made,

She. Told. Happy, Happy as in Natsu's best friend Happy. She. Likes. Natsu. Shit!

She turned around as soon as it had time to sink in, with pleading eyes and an imaginable fear bubbling in her stomach. "Please Happy, Don't-" She stopped herself, Happy wasn't there. He's, Happy's gone.

**_He's going to tell everyone._**

**_My life is over._**

She slid down the wall with her face in her hands, she didn't cry. Instead she just stared.

**_She would never be able to show her face again, she would have to move towns, find another guild, start a new life, change her name._**

* * *

What did you think? please tell me any mistakes ;) i made.

oh, and i don't know when i'll get the next chapter out, i'm not exactly known as a speedy writer.


	2. Meddling

Happy darted into the guild so fast he almost got whiplash when he crashed into the bar, almost knocking the poor barmaid right off her feet.

"Mira!" Happy yelled excitedly with a huge toothy grin, with the words nearly tumbling out of his mouth in a huge explosion.

"Lucy likes Natsu!"

The whole guild went silent.

"Happy." Mira said gently, smiling at the excited ball of blue fur. "You've said that a million times." Once everyone realized she was right, they went back to their usual midnight chaos.

"Do you have proof?" The Beautiful white-haired gossip leaned forward to listen closer to the Exceed.

"Because she told me." He said happily, glancing around to see if a certain sulking dragon slayer was there. Only to frown when he wasn't and look back to a very shocked Mira.

"what-what exactly did she say?" Happy grinned a bit at the memory, mustering up his best Lucy voice and irritated expression.

"Hunter Freaking kissed me! And all I could think of was freaking Natsu!" It was a terrible Lucy impression, but it got the point across to a now smirking barmaid.

"Don't tell Natsu." Now it was Happy's turn to look shocked. "But, why not. Wouldn't it get Natsu to stop being so sad?" Mira nodded, with a devious grin plastered on her face that gave poor Happy a shiver.

"But then he would interrupt my plan, now Happy, I want you to go assure Lucy that you didn't tell anyone." she mumbled, lost in her thoughts as Happy shook his head and went to do as he was told.

Lucy was still silently freaking out when she climbed into bed, tightly gripping the pink blanket that covered her half-naked body.

She tried to close her eyes and let her worries melt away in a dream, but her eyes wouldn't stop staring at the ceiling.

_I'm going to lose him, I'm going to lose my best friend because of some stupid crush._

She shook her head, trying to shake the thoughts away but Natsu's stupid grin wouldn't leave her. And she hated him for it. She hated that he didn't like her back, she hated that she couldn't get him out of her head, and she hated that he was unconsciously tarring her apart from the inside out. But most of all, She hates that she loves him.

But non of that mattered anymore, she was getting over him, she had Hunter now.

She knew she'd never love him like she loves Natsu, but she had to settle for what she could get.

The feeling of a warm furry being landing beside her, threw the blond out of her thoughts and back into the reality like being thrown into a brick wall. But he retained her composer, refusing to look at the blue cat beside her.

"Hi, Happy." She muttered sleepily, realizing just how tired she was, but still she just couldn't get herself to sleep. There was no much on her mind.

"Lucy, uhm. I promise I wont tell Natsu." with those eight words, a wave of calm relief washed over Lucy with a delicate sigh.

She smiled gently, turning on her side as she pulled the Exceed into her arms, which by the way shocked Happy.

"Thanks." Was all she said before the world faded away and she fell into a much needed sleep.

Now, while all this was happening, Natsu was walking home, Alone, not making a sound, finding the sidewalk very interesting as his mind screamed at him to do something. He wasn't sure what, but something for Marvis sake! He cant just sit on the sidelines and watch some guy took Lucy away from him.

But Lucy was happy, and that was all that really matters right?

"Natsu?" The pink-haired trouble maker lifted his head to meet the gentle voice in front of him, It was a slim curvy figure with long wavy strawberry blond hair and deep violet eyes, but in the dark he couldn't quite make out her face.

"You idiot, what are you dong out here so late?" She gently stepped closer to him, Reviling the beautiful freckled face of Yukashi Doragonchi, Fairy Tail's newest edition to their collection of dragon slayers.

The Blood Dragon Slayer.

She used a long sense forgotten and forbidden magic, Blood Magic.

She was a gorgeous little spitfire with a bra size that rivaled Cana's.

Her light blond hair that was tinted strawberry pink was currently up in a cute messy pony tail, sporting her usual pastel pink dress that clung to her curves tightly and flowed out past her hips to her mid-thigh like a flower petal, sparkly silver flats, and an old golden heart pendent hanging around her neck.

She offered him a kind smile, tilting her head to the side.

Once Natsu realized who it was, and his curiosity was quenched. The sidewalk captured his attention once again. "Oh come on, I know you have a thing for Lucy. But sitting around like some gothic mute isn't going to do anything about it." She said as her smile dropped into sad sympathy, and she stepped in front of him.

Natsu only grunted, knowing there was no getting past her. Stupid girl was just as stubborn as him and Gajeel. She put her hands on his shoulders, and squinted her eyes at him.

"This is pathetic, Your better then this Natsu." Those words caught his attention, he knew he was pathetic, but there was really nothing he could do about it.

"Are you really just going to stand here and sulk for the rest of your life while Lucy lives happily ever after with some snub?" Natsu looked up with a shocked look in his eyes, of course he wasn't going to let that happen!

Fire started to dance around him, Yukashi was right. He had to do something, or he might lose her forever.

"Whoa there big guy, Save the fire for tomorrow. There's nothing you can right now." He sighed, slowly letting his fire die down but he was still angry as hell.

"You're right." He muttered, wondering what this girl was up to this time, she's got a knack for trouble.

"Tomorrow morning at the guild, we can come up with a plan." She smiled deviously, with a soft internal giggle that made Natsu wonder what he had gotten himself into.


	3. Once it's broken, it's never the same

Sorry i took so long with this chapter guys, i had the worst case of writer's block and i couldn't get my fingers to type anything for like two weeks.

* * *

The next day at the guild Lucy was unsurprisingly absent, It seems she's been spending less and less time at the guild sense that hunter guy showed up.

And frankly, It was kind of pissing Levi off.

_"The nerve of that girl!"_

_"Thinking she can just up and leave, and all for some guy she just met!"_

Levi's current stage of absolute rage concerned Gajeel, and scared the living soul out of the poor guy.

"Who does she think she is!" Levi shouted with her arms in the air, and steam streaming out of her ears.

At this point, all the poor iron dragon slayer could do was wait until she cooled down enough to be reasoned with.

Now, Levi isn't someone who is easily angered, but it had been building up.

From the moment she first heard about Lucy's newest boyfriend, to watching Natsu sulk for months with no end.

Don't get me wrong, she was glad that Lucy was happy.

But what about Natsu!

Why can't they just be happy together!

That was the question.

"Come on Shrimp, just cool off for a minute and think about it." Gajeel said calmly, holding Levi by the waist close to his chest as she pulled at the strong arms around her, flailing about and trying to claw her way out of his grip.

He had to admit, it was pretty damn cute how infuriated she was, and how determined she was to stomp over to Lucy's apartment and set her best friend straight.

"I want to slap some sense into the both of em' to, but yellin' at her isn't gonna solve anything."

Levi had finally calmed down enough to stop flailing and cross her arms instead, steam was still coming out her ears and she was still as red as a radish, but at least she wasn't clawing at his arms anymore.

Some of those might leave a few scars.

"What's up with her?" Yukashi mumbled to herself, sitting across from Natsu at one of the tables.

"Levi never gets mad like that." She pointed her eyebrows and wrinkled her forehead in concern for her friend, gently shaking her head as she flipped a stand of long wavy strawberry blond hair off her shoulder and crossed one leg over the other, causing her already short rolled up shorts to ride higher up her thighs.

"Shall we get down to business?" She said with a devious grin, resting her elbow on the table and leaning over to rest her chin in her palm.

Natsu slowly nodded, trying to drag himself out of his recent habit of banging his head against the nearest flat surface.

"Good." She grinned, absentmindedly twirling her index finger around a wave of hair.

"Are you sure about this Ashi?" Natsu asked quietly, hiding behind a tree with the gorgeous devil of a girl beside him holding a picnic basket. intensely watching Lucy and Hunter in the middle of the park, as they sat under Magnolias cherry tree.

"Yes, I'm 187% sure." She nodded, very sure of herself as she straightened her tight dress covered in white lace that complemented her curves and showed off just a little bit of cleavage, she really is amazing.

"Now, lets hurry this up, I don't want to stay in this godforsaken dress longer than I have to." She grumbled, tugging at the end of the lace that ended just above her knee before clenching the handle of the dark wicker basket and put on her best smile, tugging natsu behind her as she walked with her hips just near enough for Lucy and Hunter to see them, But far enough that they didn't suspect anything.

"Are you sure this is the only way? Can't I just burn the bastards face off and be done with it?" Natsu suggested innocently, making Ashi sigh and sit down on the pastel pink knit blanket she had just spread out.

Yukashi might be, well, Ashi, but she can be the grisliest person you've ever met at the same time, it's quite confusing really.

"You can't just burn some guys face off Natsu." She said casually, like it was nothing but completely normal. "Why not? I don't like him either." Happy grunted, crossing his adorable little blue cat arms as he sat down between Natsu and Ashi.

"Why are we on a date anyway? Don't you and rouge have a thing going on?" Natsu asked, being the Natsu he is.

Ashi's face burned furiously and she desperately shook her head and waved her arms, signaling in every possible way she could think of that they had nothing of the sort, I repeat, Her and Rough. Do. Not. Have. A. Thing!

(_They totally have a thing_.)

"We do not!" She yelled in a rushed voice, trying to calm herself down.

To think! Well, He is kinda cute, and sweet, and its absolutely adorable how quiet he is sometimes, and how he is with fro an- STOP! She repeatedly told herself that she didn't like that mysterious black haired dragon slayer.

"And we're not on a date, this is fake." She explained softly, trying to calm her flushed face as Rough started popping into her head and caused her to squirm a bit.

Why did thinking of him always make her so flustered?

(maybe you'll find out in the story I'm writing for Yukashi *wink*)

"Now, all we have to do is nonchalantly get Lucy's attention." Ashi pondered to herself, trying to think of something that wouldn't cause too much commotion.

But then Natsu took matter into his own hands,

"Hey Lucy!" He shouted, waving at her as Ashi grabbed him by the shoulders just as Lucy was turning around to find who she was sure to be Natsu calling her name, she'd know that voice anywhere.

but what she found wasn't exactly what she was expecting, making her brown eyes go as wide as they could possibly go.

Yukashi, seeing the perfect opportunity, had pulled poor unsuspecting Natsu in by his shoulders, and kissed him.

Like, on the mouth.

Steam came out of his ears, and his face went redder than his flames.

But Ashi's plan had worked perfectly, Lucy had forgotten about Hunter's existence all together, and was completely overcome with jealousy, so much so that she had the nerve to stand up and storm over to them, unable to hear a very confused blond boy with mint green eyes behind her.

'It worked! She's coming! Time to get into character.' Ashi thought excitedly, closing her eyes to make it look like she was enjoying the kiss while a very confused and red-faced Natsu was still just sitting there, in complete and utter shock, in the same boat as Natsu was non other then Happy, looking just as confused as the poor pinkette beside him.

Lucy was pissed as hell, How dare she! Especially when she knew exactly how she felt about Natsu.

But I guess she should have seen it coming, they both are dragon slayers I suppose, its only natural right?

It was too late to stop her now though, her rampage had begun, and there was no way to stop it.

She stomped right over there, and she pulled Natsu back by the collar of his shirt, abruptly ending their kiss.

"How could you Ashi!?" Lucy yelled at the girl who was sitting there in all her fake innocent gory, giving Lucy a look that was almost as confused as Natsu's. "Well, I thought sense you're with Hunter now, it'd be okay to try and get a taste of that dragons fire." Ashi bit her lip, while that did sound kind of exciting. Natsu was more of an annoying brother than anything.

Lucy just glared at her, having forgotten the two boys behind her. Until she realized, she could never really be happy, not without Natsu.

Her heart may have been patched, but it was hollow.

She glanced behind her at Natsu and smiled lightly, letting a soft sigh slip passed her lips. "Sorry for interrupting your date." She said as calmly as she could, slowly turning around.

"What!?" Ashi yelled, losing her innocent façade and her patience as she stood up and grabbed the blonde's arm.

"No! you're in love with him! You're suppose to get angry! You're suppose to slap me around! YOU CAN'T JUST GIVE UP!" The Blood Dragon Slayer yelled with a fire in her eyes, more than angry at her friend for giving up not only on her own happiness, but Natsu to.

Lucy was completely stunned, she didn't know what to say or do. She didn't even notice Natsu stand up in front of her. "Lucy?" He asked softly, bending down to her height with a worried look in his eyes.

She slowly looked up to meet his gaze, and finally noticed how close they were, which only made her blush the same color as Natsu's hair.

She didn't understand why, but for some reason he was getting closer, and then she realized she was leaning in to him.

It was too late she couldn't stop herself it was happening, she was going to kiss Natsu Dragneel.

* * *

**Ohhh! Did you read that! Oh hell yeah! 33 smooches. **


End file.
